


Watching the Backs of his Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler can't handle the loneliness of Jenna's vacation.Josh is the friend that everyone needs.





	Watching the Backs of his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad but it's kind of a vent fic so...

It was Monday when Tyler kissed Jenna good-bye before catching her taxi to the airport. She was headed on a girls vacation for a few weeks. 

"And you promise you're going to be alright? Please phone me if you need anything, anything at all. Any time. Okay?"

"I promise. I'll be fine, Jenna."

"I mean it Tyler."

"The taxi's waiting. I'll be fine. Bye, love you!" Tyler kissed Jenna before she had a chance to protest with more concerns. 

\---

It was Wednesday when Tyler stared at the blade next to him on the bathroom floor. He hadn't eaten since Monday's breakfast.

Or had he? 

Tyler wasn't sure what day it was, his lonesome brain turning to nothing but dust and ashes in the darkness of his now messy bedroom.

Jenna was the one who cleaned. 

It was still Wednesday when he picked up the razor and used it for the first time in a few years, pulling organised lines over healed skin. 

\---

It was Friday when Tyler didn't answer the phone call. The phone vibrating so much over the past few days it managed to fall off the bedside table. 

He lay awake, watching the empty space between him and the ceiling, unnerved by the sound of the crashing phone. His organised, planned out tattoos were now joined by strips of red across his arm. 

He'll be fine. 

\---

It was Friday evening when Josh got a phone call. He was visiting his family back home in Ohio. 

Jenna Joseph. He answered straight away. 

"Jenna? What's up?"

"Josh, uh hi, um...do you still have the spare key to our place?" For times like this, Jenna gave Josh a key for their place when they had moved in. 

"Yes, why? What's up? I thought you were awa- oh god is it Tyler? What's happened?"

"Josh I'm just a little worried about him, are you able to go and check on him? He hasn't answered any of my phone calls."

"I'll keep you updated."

"Tha-"

Josh had already ended the call, rushing into a car to drive to his best friends house. 

\---

Tyler didn't know it was Friday when the door unlocked, alerting him of someone's entrance. 

Has it really been 3 weeks, Tyler thought to himself. 

"Tyler?" Josh's voice called out. Tyler cowarded into his bed sheets, hoping he would fall asleep before Josh reached the bed room, leaving him in peace. 

After hearing his name called a couple more times, Tyler felt a weight pull down on the mattress besides him. Tyler didn't move. 

"Can you look at me, please?" Josh asked softly, the way he always did. Tyler didn't move, once again attempting to convince the world of his slumber. "Tyler." Josh was firm, attempting to break the pathetic game of hide and seek. 

Tyler was pathetic. 

It wasn't until Josh pulled the covers away that he saw the new additions to Tyler's arm. 

"Tyler," Josh started, letting his actions finish the sentence. He carefully pulled Tyler's arm away from the embrace of the bed to get a better look. This broke Tyler's cover, who's dark, hollow eyes followed his arms and kept going until reaching the look of concern that Josh held in his. 

\--- 

It was Saturday when Tyler awoke in Josh's embrace, his arm wrapped in medical white. 

Considering he had spent the last few days in bed, Tyler hadn't slept. After taking care of the open wounds on his best friends arm, Josh decided the most important thing would be to ease Tyler's troubles with a hug until they let him sleep. He'd spend the next day pulling him out of the slump. 

After a shower and a change of bed sheets, Tyler continued to watch the ceiling as his friend cleaned, washed and prepared food around him. Tyler's hollow shell felt the gravity of the entire planet clamp him to the bed. Josh was understanding.


End file.
